The present invention relates to a jointing of adjacent pieces of floor covering material, edge portions of the pieces facing towards one another in a joint being profiled such that the one piece has a groove-shaped accommodation space in which a corresponding bead-shaped projection on the other piece may be accommodated, and at least one of the pieces displaying a flocking which is provided for joining together adjacent pieces.
SE 503 917 C2 discloses a structure of the above-outlined type. In this structure, the one piece of floor covering material has its accommodation space designed as a groove, while the other piece of floor covering material has its projection designed as a tongue. According to this patent specification, at least one of adjacent surfaces on the tongues and grooves of the pieces is provided with flocked surface portions.
The structure according to the above-disclosed patent specification provides a very reliable jointing together of adjacent pieces of floor covering material, but also suffers from certain difficulties.
Since the described structure realises a considerable resistance against separation of adjacent pieces, assembly and jointing together of these pieces will be correspondingly difficult, since the pieces must be slid in place in a direction which is wholly opposite to the direction of withdrawal. The grip of the flocking is the same in both directions.
Further, manufacture of such jointing may offer certain problems in that use is made of electrostatic fields in the application of the flocking. It has proved difficult to realise a more or less uniform and sufficiently powerful electrostatic field at least interiorly in the grooves.
The present invention has for its object to obviate the drawbacks inherent in prior art structures, in particular in the structure as disclosed in the above-considered patent specification. Thus, the present invention has for its object to design the structure intimated by way of introduction such that it obviates the drawbacks inherent in the prior art methods and devices. In particular, the present invention has for its object to design the arrangement mentioned by way of introduction such that jointing together of adjacent pieces of floor covering material is substantially facilitated without the union bond of the pieces in the assembled state being weakened or otherwise jeopardised. Further, the present invention has for its object to design the arrangement such that its manufacture is considerably facilitated. Finally, the present invention generally has for its object to realise an arrangement which is economical and simple in manufacture, convenient in assembly and also displays good mechanical strength in the assembled state.
The objects forming the basis of the present invention will be attained if the arrangement intimated by way of introduction is also characterized in that the profiling besides the accommodation space and the projection has mutually facing surfaces on both of the flooring pieces, at least one of these surfaces being flocked.
Further advantages will be attained according to the present invention if the arrangement is also given one or more of the characterizing features as set forth in the instant specification.
The present invention also relates to a floor covering material which has the same sought-for properties as the above-considered arrangement.